A Precious Life and Sacrifies of a Twin for her Siblings
by Kiria Eirin
Summary: This story is after Legion Mate. After Aichi return back to his friends and family, he experience something that is wild from his mind. He begin to know about his family and know that he has a long lost twin sister. In the time of searching for his twin sister, he enter a tournament that card fight with people across the globe. Will Aichi find his sister and win the tournament?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Kiria Eirin here. First fanfiction for Cardfight! Vanguard and for Kaichi. I really hope you guys like it. :):)**

It's been a few weeks after Sendou Aichi return for disappearing. Everyone was happy to have their happy and cheerful blue hair boy back. Especially Kai Toshiki, who is thrill to have Aichi back with them again. Everything is back to normal, or is it?

Kai Toshiki is waiting for his mate, Sendou Aichi at in front of the Sendou residence. After Aichi return, Kai always accompany Aichi to school in order to make sure that the blue boy didn't disappear on them again. Even though Aichi felt annoyed with the pick up but he appreciate it because he know he would do the same thing if someone that he **love** disappear all a sudden.

After minutes of waiting, Aichi come out of his residence and hurried to Kai position. "Good morning Kai-kun" Aichi greet Kai.

"Good morning Aichi" Kai greet back.

"Kai-kun" Aichi call.

"Yes Aichi?" Kai look at Aichi.

"Is it really necessary to come and get me every morning and afternoon?" Aichi ask.

"Yes and you know why" Kai answer.

"To make sure that I won't disappear on you guys again and I won't. I promise didn't I" Aichi state but Kai only shake his head.

"I'm not taking any chances" Kai say and Aichi admit defeat.

They walk to Miyaji Academy in silent without a sound. After being send, Kai head off to his school before the bell ring. Aichi enter the class and greet his classmate as he walk to his table. After seated, Aichi laid his head on the table and sigh deeply. Both Ishida Naoki and Komui Shingo see that their friend is depress. With that they come to his table and ask him what's wrong. "Aichi, what's up?" Naoki ask.

"What the matter, Sendou-kun?" Shingo ask.

Aichi just sigh before answer his friends question. "It's Kai-kun"

"What's wrong with him? Is he bothering you? If he is, let me know and I give him a lesson" Naoki say and Aichi sweat drop.

"Violence isn't the best answer Naoki-kun" Aichi say and Naoki just shrug.

"Kai-kun isn't bothering. It just" Aichi stop his sentence and sigh.

"Just what, Sendou-kun" Shingo ask.

"He always come and pick me up before and after school. I know why he did it but I feel like it is a bother because of me, he wake up early to come get me and spend his afternoon to come and get me" Aichi explain.

Both Naoki and Shingo look at each other before look at Aichi. "Aichi" Naoki call and Aichi look at his friend.

"Kai Toshiki is doing that beause he care for you" Shingo answer and Naoki nod in agreement.

Before Aichi could answer, Naoki interrupt "He's doing it because he care for you as a friend. Don't think it as a bother since he is worried about you. Beside he spend most of his time to search for you and now you're here. I'm sure he is worried about you".

Aichi wanted to say about the comment but he couldn't because the teacher enter the class. The conversation end there and will continue other time because now it time to study. After school time, Aichi went straight home without Kai because his aunt from England came to visit and have something important to say to them.

As Aichi return home, Aichi begin to talk to himself inside his head.

'I'm sure that Kai-kun going to be furious with me because I went home without him'

'But it's important and Kai-kun say that he going to be late today'

'I hope he won't get angry with me like last time'

Aichi just sigh and enter his home. "I'm back" he say as he enter but what greet him is shouting.

"I can't believe you that you forget your own child" someone yell.

"I didn't do it on purpose. Please Lily tell me where is she?" Sendou Shizuka's voice beg at the person name Lily.

Aichi rush enter the living room where the two people is and he see his Aunt Lily stand in front of his mother with a red face and his mother is on her knee crying. "You forgot your own child and let her raise by strange until today. If I haven't you about her, I'm sure that you will forgot about her for eternity" his aunt shout.

"Please Lily, tell me where she is. I need to see my baby. Please" Shizuka beg.

"You ask me where did you gave your daughter up. Even I don't know where she is. ALL I KNOW IS THAT YOU GAVE HER AWAY FOR **AWHILE** IN ORDER TO SAVE YOU OTHER CHILD" Lily shout as loud as she can.

Aichi couldn't take it any longer and rush to his mother side. "Okaa-san" Aichi rush to her side.

"Aichi" his mother call him.

"So it appear that your other child is alive" Lily ask.

Shizuka didn't answer but Aichi did. "Aunt Lily, why did are you yelling at okaa-san".

His Aunt Lily just stay quiet and stare coldly at Shizuka and return her stare at Aichi. "Aichi" his aunt caught his attention for awhile before continue, "I want to ask you something"

"What is it" Aichi ask.

"Did you know that you have a twin" she say and Aichi shock.

"A what" Aichi ask.

"A twin" Lily repeat.

Aichi stay silent after knowing the fact that he has a twin. His aunt just laugh in bitter. "I am right, aren't I Shizuka. Your own son didn't know that he has a twin sister" Lily say as she stare at Shizuka who is crying.

"Aichi" she call her nephew and continue her sentence, "Your mother gave birth to twin as in you and another child. At the time you and your twin were born, you were terribly sick that you couldn't be with your twins. Every time you with your twins, you get sicker and sicker until your parent thought that it would be fine to separate you two for awhile" she tell Aichi about him and his twin.

"But" Aichi look at his Aunt as she continue, "It appear that your mother forgotten about your twin and now your twin is no where to be found and is raise by a stranger".

Aichi just stand their dumbfound beside his mother while his mother cry none stop. "Please Lily, tell me where she is" Shizuka beg again but Lily stare at her with her cold eyes.

"I don't know, Shizuka. You gave her to you friend, Minako, who disappear years ago" Aunt Lily say before she grab her bag and wanted to left.

Before she did, Lily stare at her sister-in-law again and say something to her. "Shizuka" she call and Shizuka look at her. "I'm going to make a report for your child and if she is found, I want you to take care of her before I take her under my care" she say and Shizuka nod in agreement.

With that Lily leave the Sendou Residence and leave two people in a dumbfound state. Minutes later, Sendou Emi return from school. She see her mother and brother on the floor. "Okaa-san, Aichi, what's wrong? Where Aunt Lily" she ask but Shizuka only answer with crying and Aichi just stay silent but in his head there all kind of question came and one of them is 'I have a twin?'

 **The End...**

 **How was it? Was it bad?**

 **I always read that people intend to make Aichi the girl but I want to make Aichi a boy and have twin sister :):) Aunt Lily is just an OC to my story and I don't know is it truth about the rumor I read that Aichi might be half British. I don't know. I hope you guys don't kill me after reading it. Please enjoy and please review. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with a new chapter for the story. I wanna thanks for those who read the story and please review so I would what is my mistake. I realize that Kai and Aichi are a bit OOC and I'm trying to work on it. Hope you wait until I could made them like the original.**

 **Enjoy**

It's has been three days after the incident and it has also been three days since Aichi and his mother left their house. They were shock with the news about the twins. As for Emi, she just stay dumbfound and not knowing about has happen.

Emi couldn't let it last so she met someone that maybe could either one of her family and that person is Kai Toshiki. She went to the Card Capital and searches for the brunet but there no sight of him. "Welcome" Misaki greet her and Emi just frown.

"Why wrong, Emi" Misaki ask as she drop her book on the desk.

"Oka-san and Aichi been acting weird since Aunt Lily came, three days ago" Emi tell Misaki.

"How weird?" Misaki ask.

"They haven't left the house since then and they haven't talked or tell me anything. I'm start to get worry about them" Emi look around the shop again.

"I see" Misaki reply as look around the shop as well.

"I was thinking that maybe Kai-san could help Aichi since he once did" Emi say to Misaki.

"Sorry Emi but Kai isn't here today. The last time I saw him was four days ago" she say and Emi frown.

"I see"

"If he show up, I let him know that you need his help, okay" Misaki suggest and Emi nod.

"Thank you" Emi say before leaving. Misaki just nod and continue reading the book.

As for our brunet, he is actually in front of the Sendou Residence few minutes after Emi left the house. He walk toward the door step and knock a few times. After several knock, Sendou Shizuka open the door and greet Kai. "Toshiki-kun, hello. Are you here to see Aichi?" she ask and he nod.

Shizuka open the wider so he could come in. "Aichi is in his room" she say before disappearing.

"Sendou-san" Kai call and she stop and stare at Kai.

It took Kai a few minute before he say something. "It's nothing"

"I see, well Toshiki-kun, you could see Aichi upstairs. I prepare some drink for you" she say and Kai shake his head. "No thank you, Sendou-san. I only been for a couple of minute, then I head off but thanks for the offer" he say before he walk upstairs and to Aichi's room.

He thought of knocking but he knows that the blue boy won't answer his knock so he just barge in. "Aichi" he say and see a blue boy laying on his bed.

Aichi turn to his back and see Kai but he didn't greet him but just stare at him. Kai just sigh and close the door and walk toward the blue boy. He sits at the corner of the bed and Aichi eyes never left Kai sight. "Kai-kun" Aichi finally say.

"I know what happen" Kai start.

"About what" Aichi act like nothing happen.

"Don't play dumb Aichi. I know what happen three days ago in this house" he say.

"How" Aichi ask.

"I came by your house after I left school and I heard the shouting from your aunt and bump into her as she left"

"Oh"

"She didn't tell me anything. After she bump into me, she left"

"….."

"Aichi"

"I can tell you something" Kai stare at Aichi before waiting his story.

Aichi move to a sitting position and hug his knee before saying, "Am I a misfortune and bad luck person?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I felt like it"

"Why"

Aichi sigh and start talking. "I felt like everywhere I go or everyone I met, I bring misfortune or bad luck to them"

"No, you're not"

"Yes I am. It was me who made you accept Link Joker"

"No, you didn't"

"I'm also the cause you big trouble with my disappearing"

"It was my choice to search for you"

"Because of me as well, my twin that I don't know have to stay away from us and live with a stranger"

Kai grab Aichi and pull him to him. Aichi was shock with what happen and want to pull away but it's no used. "Don't blame yourself for what has happen. Everything that happen has it's reason" Kai comfort him.

"But"

"No buts" Kai say and Aichi stay silent.

They stay in that position for awhile and Kai break the silent afterward. "Aichi"

Aichi look up and met Kai's eyes. "If you truly blame yourself for your twin fortune, then go find her and bring her home" Kai say.

Aichi about to say something but couldn't. "Bring her back and make you family whole. I could help you if you want" he suggest.

"No, it would made trouble for Kai-kun" Aichi protest but Kai shake his head.

"I volenter to help for your search and it's no trouble at all" Kai say and Aichi buried his head to Kai chest.

"Thank you" Aichi suddenly say.

"For what?" Kai ask.

"For being here for me and comfort me and gave me thoughtful idea" Aichi say and Kai chuckles.

"That what mate do" he say as he kiss Aichi head.

"You better think a plan for your search for your twin. Call or text me when you do" Kai say before he break them and walk to the door.

Aichi just nod and let Kai walk out from his room and from his house. Aichi just lay on the bed and think about everything has happen and what he going to do. That is until he got a message from an unknown number.

 _To Sendou Aichi,_

 _Hello Sendou Aichi, it's me, Takuto. I would like to met as soon as possible if that okay. I have something to tell and offer to you. Come to my building after school tomorrow and I tell you everything._

 _From,Tatsunagi Takuto_

 **That is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, sorry for the wait. I have internet problem that made me unable to upload my story. Hope to guys like it.** **JJJ**

It has been 24 hours after receiving the text; Aichi is now in front of the Tatsunagi building. 'I wonder what Takuto is going to tell me' Aichi wonder as he make his way to the very top floor in that building.

When Aichi arrive, he sees a familiar faces in the room. "Ren-san! Leon-kun!" he exclaim as he arrive.

Both figure turn and see Aichi staring at them with surprise. Ren just smile at Aichi and so does Leon. "Konichiwa Aichi-kun" Ren greet Aichi and Leon do the same.

"Konichiwa Ren-san, Leon-kun. Why are you two here?" Aichi ask.

"Maybe it is the same reason like you; Aichi-kun" Ren reply.

"Sendou-kun, please have seat" Leon offer a seat beside him and Aichi take the offer.

After Aichi seated beside Leon, two figure enter the room, that two figure are Kai Toshiki and Tatsunagi Takuto. "Kai-kun?" Aichi suprise with his presence.

"Aichi" Kai greet him.

"I see that everyone is here" Takuto start as he eye everyone in the room.

"Why do you call us here for, Takuto" Ren ask.

"I have a few reason why I call you here but first thing, why don't you sit first Kai-kun" Takuto say and Kai did.

When everyone include Takuto are seated, Takuto begin to tell them the reason why he call them. "I have a request for you all"

"A request?" Takuto nod.

"I want four of you to represent Japan in the national cardfight tournament that going to be held in a months for now" he tell.

They all just nod in respond. "But there a special rule in the tournament" everyone start to stare at him.

"And that is?" Ren ask.

"Remember the special rule that I recreated in the world cardfight, the tag battle" they all nod, "It's seem that is became popular to everyone and now it's has it own tournament. In that fight, each team need six people to participate. I would like for you four to participate"

Everyone stay quiet for awhile before one by one ask question. "You say six people but there only four of us" Aichi ask.

"The other two people member will join you" Takuto say.

"Where is the tournament going to be held" Leon ask.

"I don't know. It hasn't been decided yet" Takuto say and other just nod.

"I hope that is all because I need to do some paper work. I text you all when that time has come" he say and leave while the other just nod and also the place. Think about the tournament that going to be held.

 **Sorry if it short. Don't have the time to write. Hope you like it and please review** **JJ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. Seriously I have internet problem that seriously made me unable to upload. Well here another chapter for you all. Enjoy**

It has been a few minutes after Takuto left the room and Aichi, Leon, Ren and Kai start to leave the room together. They also start to have a little chat to one another. "Nee Kai, why do I always see you with Aichi together" Ren ask.

Kai just stay silent while Aichi shyly look down. "Did you finally confess your love to one another" both Kai and Aichi coughs with Ren question.

"No" both of them answer.

Ren face turn sad when he heard the answer. "Aww, come on. Confess already! I want to win the bet" Leon smack Ren from behind.

"What bet" again they both ask unison.

"Errrr" Ren look at Leon for help but he stay silent during the conversation.

Kai and Aichi both glare and stare at Ren for an explanation. Then "Oh looky the door is open. Well I better get going or Tetsu will be angry at me again" Ren say and he dash out of the elevator.

Then both of them look at Leon before he also leaves them with confusion. Kai just sigh while Aichi still haze with what have happen. "Come on Aichi, I walk you home" Kai offer.

Aichi, who in the mixer of confusion return to reality and accept Kai offer, knowing that Kai will walk him home even without asking. With that they left Tatsunagi headquarter and head to Sendou Residence. As they walk home, Aichi start asking Kai question, "Nee Kai-kun" Kai just look at Aichi.

"You didn't told me that you also got a text or call from Takuto" Aichi ask.

"I got a text from him two days ago" Kai reply.

"What do think about the tag battle? I know was fun during the world tournament but I didn't know it became famous that there sponsor willing to do a tournament"

"Everyone has it reason Aichi"

"Do you think there reason why the tournament is recreated?"

Kai shrug for an answer. "Me too. But I do looking forward to battle with someone on my side"

"Me too" Kai answer.

'I hope that you going to be my partner for the tournament' they both say in their head. "What do you think about the other two teammates" Aichi ask.

"Just hope they are strong since we are representing Japan" Aichi nod in agreement.

"But I don't want just a strong player to join us" Kai look at Aichi after he say that. "I also want a player who has fun during the battle" Aichi added and Kai smile.

"Of course" Aichi heard Kai say.

Before they could continue, they already arrive at Aichi house. "I better go in now" Aichi say and Kai nod.

Aichi open his gate and Kai is about to leave until Aichi call Kai name and made Kai turn. Kai earn himself a shock from Aichi. Aichi slightly kiss him on the lips before run inside his house. Kai who is currently shock with what happen just stay like a statue for a few minute before return to reality and walk home, smiling.

As for Aichi, once he inside the house, he run to his room and buried himself to his bed. He calm himself and he himself are shock with what he has done to Kai. 'I can believe I kiss Kai-kun' he thought before he buried himself more to his bed. Forgetting about the tournament and the two players that going to join him.

*** In an underground place, somewhere in Hiroshima ***

A group of underground fighter are found there, cardfighting on another and betting on the card that they what. They fight in order to get the card that they want. "Hey Black, fight me. If I win, I want that Infinite Fighter" a man say to someone that wear a cloak which made that person unseen, that person also where a mask to hide his or her face.

"Fine but if I win, I want you ace card" the cloak person or Black reply.

Both of them stand at the fighting table and start cardfighting. The fight only last five minute and the cloak person win easily. "I win, now your ace card" Black say.

The man gave him his ace card, Alfred. Black just accept it and leave the place. He or she didn't have intention to stay any longer. But once Black outside, someone put their hand on his mouth and hold Black hands behind him. They drag him to a limo and release him inside. "What the fuck" Black shout and see a white hair boy inside the limo.

"Good evening, Black-kun. I am Tatsunagi Takuto and I would like to personally invite you to represent Japan for the tag battle Cardfight game" Takuto say and even without look exactly at Black eye, he known that the person is piss.

"First of all, why the fuck did you do that for. Second how do you know about my existence and lastly why would I" Black growl.

"Because I'm sure you would left even I ask you nicely. I know your existence as the strongest cardfighter here in Hiroshima. Hardly lose to a fight and it would be a great opportunity for you" Takuto answer all of Black answer.

"What great opportunity" Black asks.

"I heard for the fighter, they say that you been cardfight underground since little and don't know where you come from" Black just roll his eye.

"So"

"So I believe it a great opportunity for you to have a better life than underground. I'm sure that the underground fighter isn't satisfied you" Black just snir at the statement.

"Hardly"

"Well then, here a ticket for you to come to Tokyo and be one of the members represents Japan. I assure you that the fighters are stronger than them" Takuto say before the door beside Black open.

Black take the envelop that has the ticket and get out of the car. "By the way, why don't do take off that cloak. I know that you are a boy" Takuto says before leaving Black.

Black just what Takuto limo left the place before he or she smirk. "You think you know who beneath the cloak but you don't. they always don't know who beneath. But what can do, since he say I'm a 'he' then I better act like a 'he'" Black mumble to 'himself' before return to 'his' home.

Black look at the envelop that has the ticket and passport (Shocking that Takuto already made him a passport) Black just giggle to 'himself'. "So self confidence that brat is. I didn't say that I was going" with that Black rip the ticket and passport and throw it away. 'Fools' was Black last thought before leaving.

*** At a high school in Kyoto ***

There a high school in Kyoto that enjoys Vanguard. Every school in Kyoto have Vanguard club and fight one another. "Hey Hatori" someone yell.

The Hatori person turn and look at the person who call hm. "There someone in the office wanted to see you" that person say.

"Who" Hatori ask and that person just shrugs.

At that moment, Hatori is cardfighting so he has to forfeit that game in order to go to the school office. Once he arrives, he sees a boy with white hair. "Good evening Hatori, I am Tatsunagi Takuto" Takuto introduce himself.

"The Tatsunagi Takuto who the huge sponsor for Vanguard" Hatori ask and Takuto nod.

"It is an honor to meet you" Hatori bow to Takuto

"The honor is mine actually. Please sit" Hatori take a seat opposite Takuto and look at him.

"I have a favor to ask you" Takuto start and Hatori just nods.

"I want you to be one of fighters for cardfight in the tag battle competition as Japan representer" Takuto say and Hatori just shock.

"You want me to represent Japan in a tag battle competition" Takuto nod and Hatori didn't hold back "Why me, I mean of all those people, why do you choose me"

"Because you're the best in Kyoto and hardly lost a fight and always have fun in the fight"

"Of course I have fun. Vanguard is all about fun isn't it" Takuto nod.

"I will text you the time and date that you need to go. Don't worry about that passport and ticket because I do it. Just be prepare, Hatori-kun" Hatori nod excitingly.

Takuto just smile and left Hatori with satisfied. As for Hatori, he dash out of the office and met his gang and told everything what happen.

 **So what will happen to the represented of Japan? Do they win with teamwork or not? Who is this Black? A girl or a boy? Does this Black person come to Tokyo? Hatori have a shocking news to tell everyone when he meet them.. Wait for the next chapter.**

 **A/N: I don't know exactly where Aichi leave in the anime is so I just put Tokyo. I also hope you don't kill me for creating my own set of deck. I still use the deck in the anime but also create my own deck. Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter have arrive and hope you enjoy it.**

A few days after meeting with Black and Hatori, Takuto start the preparation for the training of his representers. Just as he wanted to call them, his bodyguards arrive in his room. "Sir, we have some bad news to tell you" one of his guards tells him which cause him to raise an eyebrow.

"The person we meet at Hiroshima is gone and we know he rip the ticket that you gave him. We still searching but there still no sign of him and you have a video message from Hatori" his guard tell him and Takuto start to watch the video message.

 _"_ _Konichiwa Takuto-san, it's me Hatori. Umm I have something to tell you. About me represent Japan in the Cardfight, well I can't go. I have little personal reason which is why I can't tell you and I also have a few school problems that make me unable to go. I'm so sorry for back out this late"_ Takuto rub his forehead when he know that Hatori can't participate in the tournament, " _But I have great new as well, if you like, I have a friend who is the strongest cardfighter, in my opinion, able to enter in my place. I already text him about t and he like to replace me. F you let him, that is. That is all I wanted to tell you and I truly sorry for back out but I hope you accept my friend, Nathaniel. Sorry for the trouble"_

Takuto rewind the last part and sigh. "At least he helps me find a replacement" he says to his bodyguard.

The bodyguard just nod. "I want you to search for Black. Find him" they nod and leave the room. 'Why the people I want are disappearing on me' Takuto complaint in his head and continue which the training schedule for his represented that stay with him.

*** At Oxford, England ***

At Oxford, a few groups of people are gathered for no reason underground. The leader for the haven't arrive yet but the members weren't patience. "Where is she" Black growl.

"Calm down, Black. Aiko will be here shortly. She has some business to be done" someone with yellow hair say.

"But it already been half an hour" Black growl.

"Just be patience Black" someone else growl at Black.

"Shut it Silver" Black shout at the person.

"Silver, Black could you both be quiet" "You shut it Blue" the both of them growl back at the person who scold at them.

Blue raise his eyebrow and sigh. "You two are hopeless" Blue says as he continues reading.

Before Blue could read, he look at Black and ask a question. "I heard someone ask you a favor Black when you at Hiroshima"

Black look at Blue and answer by lift shoulder. "I also hear he know that you a **man** " Blue added.

Black just chuckles. "How do you think you can hide your gender" Blue ask in a bore way.

"I like misunderstanding. Beside its fun to see those who think they know who I am" Black say as **he** pulls **his** cloak off. Finally Black figure is reveal. For a man, he has a slim body that make people confuse for his gender. (He also likes to cross dress)

Before Silver could respond, the person name Aiko arrives. "Sorry I'm late" she say.

"Damn right you are" Black shout once he heard Aiko voice.

Aiko just smile sadly and apologize. "Fine, I forgive you" Black say and Aiko smile brightly.

"So is there a reason why you call us" Silver ask.

"Yeah, you are the one of the member who rarely call a meeting with the gang" Black say as he look at the other members.

Aiko just nod. "You guys heard about the tournament that going to be held right?" Aiko ask and they nod.

"I heard that some of you are chosen to be in the tournament for some country" Aiko ask and some nod.

"Black, Indigo, Rain, Mist and Sky" Blue ask.

"Why do you ask?" Black

Aiko smile sadly and respond. "I want disband the group"

"WHAT!" the whole member shout.

"Why" Blue ask.

"Personal reason. Mostly mine. But I also think it's better because since some of you can't be here since you got to practice for the tournament" she say.

The members didn't answer, they were shock by the disband word. Aiko want to say some more but Black beat her. "The group isn't disband and we will not spend our time for the tournament. We will be here if you wanted us to. End of discussion!" Black say and the members nod in agreement.

Before Aiko could protest, "We will be here. Don't worry" Blue say and the members nod again.

Aiko just sigh and give up. Everyone cheer for joy. "Guess that all for today" Aiko say and one by one left the underground base. The members still there are Aiko, Black and Blue.

Black call Aiko before she left. "Here, your card. Thanks for give it to me, even though for a short time" Black return the Infinite Fighter to it rightful owner.

Aiko just smile. "It's okay" Aiko receive her ace card back.

"Aiko, do you know that Sendou Aichi is in the tournament" Blue ask and Aiko nod.

"Sendou Ainchi" Black ask.

"Aichi, one of Japan represented" Blue answer.

"Japan?" they both nod "I got an invitation to be Japan represented" Black say.

"What?" Aiko and Blue ask

"Yeah, I got the invitation but I rip it. Seem boring to me" Black say and both Blue and Aiko sigh.

"Idiot" they both say.

"What?!" Black growl.

Aiko and Blue just stay silent. "Why do you concern about this Senkou guy" Black ask.

"Sendou" Blue corrected Black.

"He my brother" Aiko confess.

"What!" Black shout.

"You heard me. Sendou Aichi is my brother or twin brother to be exact. But I'm sure he doesn't know about my existence" Aiko say.

"Why" Black ask.

"How about we continue this conversation another day" Blue say as he push Black out of the room.

Aiko just sigh and laugh at their behavior. Blue re-enter the base and stare at Aiko. "Is there something else, Blue, I mean Hirisaki-kun" Aiko ask.

"It weird you know that you call me by my name. Usually it would be Blue" Blue say.

"The code name is weird for me. I mean, code name by colours, seriously" Aiko complain.

Blue just smile. "What you going to do with Nathaniel? I heard he enter the japan represented"

Aiko lift her shoulder. "The leader for Kinesai Group and if Black enter the group, surely there going to be a fight" Blue say.

"I have a plan" Aiko say.

"And that is?" Blue say and Aiko just smirk.

*** Somewhere unknown ***

A group is gathered in a place and share the knowledge about the world tournament that going to be held. People were happy but the leader just sits alone. "Why are you all alone, Nate" someone ask him.

"Just thinking about being Japan represent" he answers.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" the person say.

"It's a favor by him and I can't say no, Elly. He like a brother to me" Nathaniel say and Elly person just nod.

"I heard that Black from Nakama is invited" Elly say.

"Yeah, two group collide at the innocess group. I wonder what happen" Nathaniel say.

"Let see what happen" Elly answer.

"Lets" Nathaniel say before he imagine the future that going to happen.

 **I know some of you comment for a new chapter and I'm sorry for the late update. Hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy and review**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter here.**

~~ 1 week later ~~

Aichi, Ren, Leon and Kai are gathered at the training location that Takuto set. Unfortunately the person in charge isn't there yet. "Takuto-kun, is here yet?" Aichi ask and the other shake their head.

"Well he is busy with the preparation for our training" Ren say.

"He also is searching the other two members to join us" Leon added.

"I wonder what kind of person are they?" Aichi start to imagine the two other members characters

"Maybe one of them is a mafia" Ren say.

"Or a sailor" Leon say.

"Ren-san, Leon-kun" Aichi start to sweat after hearing the other two comment.

"Or a street fighter" Kai join in.

"Kai-kun also" Aichi surprise that Kai join in the imagination.

"Or just an ordinary person" someone say.

Four of them turn and look at the owner voice and surprise by her/his presence. "Good evening" the person says.

Four of them just nod in return and they look from top to bottom at the person. The person wear a black T-shirt that have red line on it, he also wear a pair of black jean and black shoe. That person also wears a black and white jacket. _"I'm Nathaniel Nagami, one of the recruit for Japan represented"_ Nathaniel introduce himself in English.

 _"_ _Good evening Nagami-san, I'm Aichi Sendou"_ Aichi reply in English.

"Nathaniel is fine, Sendou. I can speak Japanese" Nathaniel reply.

"I'm Ren Suzugami" Ren say.

"Leon/Kai" Kai and Leon say.

"I'm here as a replacement for Hatori" Nathaniel added and they nod, even though they don't know a thing.

"I see few of you are here" Takuto say as he arrive.

Everyone look at him while he do the same. "You must be Nathaniel" Nathaniel just nods in return.

"Now we have to wait for the other one. That is if he comes" Takuto say as he check his watch.

"If he comes?" Aichi confuse with Takuto statement.

The answer is given when a car came to their way and stop right in front of them. Someone came out of the car and stand in front of them. "Which one of you is Tatsunagi Takuto?" the person asks.

Takuto walk forward and eye the girl. "That would be me".

"I'm Sachi Aiko, I'm here to apologize for Black absent" Aiko say.

"Sachi Aiko?" Takuto say.

"Black is one of my friends and I would to apologize to you because he can't be here for the tournament" Aiko explain and Takuto sigh.

"Where could I find a replacement" Takuto murmur.

"If you like, I would be honor to replacement him. If that alright with you" Aiko say.

"You know how to play vanguard?" Takuto ask and she nod.

"She actually one of the world strongest players for vanguard" Nathaniel interrupt.

"One of the world strongest players" Aichi exclaim.

"Top ten to be exact" Nathaniel added.

"Actually top three now" Aiko correted Nathaniel.

"Top three!" Aichi shock.

"I see that you went up again this time, Sachi" Nathaniel comment.

"It's better to keep moving forward, don't you know, number six strongest world player, Nagami Nathaniel" Aiko respond.

"Six strongest" Aichi stare at the person next to me. (If more news come, I'm sure Aichi would faint :P)

Nathaniel just lift his shoulder. "Ehem" Takuto gain attention.

Everyone eye on Takuto. "I be glad if you replace Blank place, Sachi-san. As for everyone else, I couldn't be here to show the place but the people here would show you your room and tomorrow I would show you everything in this place. If you excuse me" with that Takuto leave them.

There a few people standing at the front door of the building and waiting for them to enter. "I didn't realize that there people waiting for us" Ren say and they nod.

Nathaniel stare at Aiko for awhile before comment on something. "Long time no see Sachi. It appear that Black couldn't be here seem weird to me"

"How weird, Nagami" Aiko answer.

"Like it been plan. Usually he would come" Nathaniel comment.

"Maybe it because someone that annoy the Nakama so offen that why he didn't want to come" Aiko reply.

"Didn't or wouldn't"

"Just zip it, Nagami"

"Why, I'm just asking"

"Your question are annoying as usual. You better zip it or I send you to the hospital again"

"Four month in the hospital is bad but luckily that worst than two years ago, seven month"

"Maybe I should make it a year or two this time"

"Love to but sae it next time"

"Why scare"

"Terrified to be exact. Since you gain a black belt for judo and kendo this time"

Aiko just smirk. "I also just got a black belt for kung fu as well so better watch out or you gonna be in the hospital longer than usual" she added.

"Ano" Aichi try to get their attention "It's time to us to enter the building" Aichi say.

"Or you both like to stay out here for the whole day" Kai added.

Aiko apologize and ask them to lead the way. With that the end conversation between Nathaniel and Aiko and all of them enter the building.

 **That all for chapter six. Hope you guys enjoy it and tell me what you think. Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter here and hope you enjoy it.**

The six of them already enter the building and silence is surround them. Not one of them say a word after they enter the building. Who would? Two people who just came are the top card fighters for the world is with them and those have a **complicated relationship** between them. Aichi just walk and stare at the two card fighters. 'I can't believe Takuto able to invite two stronger fighters with us' Aichi thought in his head.

Aichi about to say something to them but fail because they suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway. "This is your floor, you may choose any room you like" one of the men say.

"Any room?" Ren ask and the body guards nod.

"Do we have to share room?" Aichi ask.

"If you want to then please, if not you can have a room to yourself" the bodyguards say before they left them.

Once the men retreat, Aiko and Nathaniel already enter their room and leave all of them in the middle of the hallway. "That was fast" Ren say and they nod.

"I guess we better choose our room too" Aichi say.

When Aichi about to open one door, Ren stop him or block him. "Matte Aichi-kun"

"What is it Ren-san?"

"Can you really stay here in this room in this **big** building alone without company?" Ren say.

"Yes, maybe" is Aichi answer.

Ren start to smirk. "Then how about you share a room with someone" Ren suggest.

"Share with someone?" Ren nod

"Who?" Aichi start to eye all three of them.

"With Kai" Leon and Ren answer.

"Eeeehhhh" Aichi squeak and blush.

"Aaaaahhhh, Aichi-kun. You look so cute just now" Ren say as he hug Aichi but get pull afterward by Leon and Kai.

"I am not cute" Aichi protest.

"Yes you are"

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Just are cute a moment ago, Sendou" Leon interrupt their childish quarrel.

Kai just respond with a nod. "See, you are cute Ai-chan"

"Ren-san, please don't call me Ai-chan. I'm a guy not a girl" Aichi whine

"But if Aichi is a girl, you be the cutest girl ever" Ren exclaim

"Ren-san!" Aichi whine again.

"That enough Ren" Kai interrupt.

"Aahh Kai" Ren about to complaint but Leon cut him "Enough, let enter our room already" Leon drag Ren into one of the room and enter with him.

"Come on Aichi, let enter the room" Kai do the same and pull Aichi into the room.

~~~~ Ren&Leon ~~~~

"Why did you do that" Ren whine at Leon as he laid on the bed.

"Because you making Sendou turn into a tomato" Leon say as he sit at the corner of the bed.

Ren just hug the pillow that near him and whine about it. He continues to whine until he realizes something. "Neee Leon" Leon just stare at Ren.

"Are you jealous just now how I act with Aichi-kun" Ren ask.

Leon face didn't react and stay still but Ren isn't giving up. "So you are and that's way you pull me away from Aichi" Leon still the same.

"You're jealous, you're jealous" Ren start to sing about it and made Leon frustrated.

With that Leon have only one way to silent Ren and that is…

While Ren continue to sing, he felt someone is pushing him down. Before he could respond, his lip is touch by someone and that someone is Leon. Ren start to respond to the kiss and deepen it. From the slow kiss it turn to passion, lust and need. When Ren start to get a little needing, Leon pull away.

Leon look at Ren eye to eye. "You are jealous" Ren say with a smirk.

"Just shut up. Beside I'm not the only one" Leon reply.

Ren pull Leon so he could lie on top of him. Leon start to snuggle in his lover warm and they stay like that for awhile. Ren just smile and felt happy that his lover is jealous. Even he wouldn't admit it.

~~~~ Kai&Aichi ~~~~

Kai and Aichi are lying on the bed with silent. Not one of them is talking. After a moment Aichi just sigh. "What's wrong Aichi?" Kai ask and Aichi answer by shaking his head.

"Aichi, I know you so what's wrong" Kai ask

"Don't you think Ren-san and Leon-kun acting weird?" Aichi ask.

"How weird" Kai ask.

"Like they being too close with each other"

"Don't think why not. Beside they are dating" Kai say and that made Aichi stand to a sitting position.

"Ren-san and Leon-kun are dating?!" Aichi ask/exclaim and Kai nod.

"They're been dating for awhile not. You don't know?" Aichi shake his head.

"No, when?" Aichi ask.

"Couple of weeks ago, a few days after your aunt leave your house" Kai answer.

"Oh" Aichi say.

"Any clue?" Kai ask.

"Uh?"

"About your twin"

"No, I been searching and ask a few people to help for the search but nothing"

"Don't give up Aichi, you will found her" Aichi just nod as an answer.

"Let's get some rest before training" Kai say and Aichi lay back down and tried to rest.

~~~~ Nathaniel ~~~~

After enter the room, Nathaniel just sit at the chair and check with his card. He is making sure that the structure of his deck is stronger than before.

~~~~ Aiko ~~~~

Once Aiko enter her room, she places her card on the table in her room and went for a shower afterward. She clean the entire facial and color in her face and hair. After she finishes her shower, she look herself in the mirror. "This is the real me" she say.

Her hair return to it original color which light blue, a little lighter than Aichi. Her face is facial free from the mask that she wears and her eyes is back to blue than black a moment ago. No one other than her team knows how she is. Even Nathaniel or the jury in the Cardfight competition. People only know Sachi Aiko, who has black hair with black eyes. Even her face is hidden from everyone except her team.

"Even though we're twins, my hair is lighter than my brother" Aiko giggle as she brush her hair in front of the mirror.

"There isn't much different between his face and mine. We both look exactly alike. I wonder if we are side by side, will anyone tell us apart" Aiko ask herself and look at the mirror again.

"Of course they will" Aiko say in a sad tone.

Aiko lower her towel and see all the scar in her body. Start from her chest to her leg is fill scar from her former wounds. Sigh, Aiko re-rap herself and made way to the table that has her card. She pick her ace card, Infinite Fighter, Revenger. "Hey, sorry for not using you and the other for awhile. I'm kinda busy with school and my job" she say to the card.

Then, a red light is seen, the card is glowing a red light. Aiko start to have dark red line at her eyes and show a dark aura. "My vanguard, are you okay? You seem weak nowadays" the card ask.

Aiko just smile. "I'm fine, Infinite. Just a little tired"

"Please rest My Vanguard. Even we aren't next to you, please take care of you health. We are worry about you" Infinite reply.

"Don't be, I'm fine" she reassure them and the figure in the card nod.

With that the red light and the dark red line at the card and at Aiko face disappear. Aiko put her card back down and walk toward the bed. She lay on the bed and start to fall asleep but before she sleep, she murmur a few words to herself. 'Thank you for worrying about me'

~~~~ Aichi ~~~~

Aichi's dream

"This is Cray" Aichi say as he looks around.

"Why am I here" he ask himself.

Aichi start to wonder around in the planet until he meet someone that almost look like him. Aichi is shock to see someone else in the planet. "Konichiwa" Aichi greet the person.

That person turn and look at Aichi eye to eye.

Aichi gasp in surprise. The person in front of him look like him but the person hair is a bit lighter than his. "Who are you" Aichi say.

"How about you introduce yourself since you the one who call me" the person say.

"I'm Sendou Aichi" Aichi say.

That person smile sadly and introduce herself. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my twin brother. I'm Ai. Your twin sister"

Aichi eyes turn wield. "My twin sister?" Ai nod.

Aichi hug her tightly. "Sendou-san" Ai say.

"I'm glad to meet you" Aichi say.

Ai just smile. "I'm glad that you accepted me, unlike mother and father" Ai say.

Aichi release Ai and stare her. "What?"

Ai just smile at him. Before Aichi could ask anything, everything around them starts to blur. "It's appear that we are starting to waking up" Ai say.

"What"

"I guess we have to met next time"

"How" Aichi ask.

"You have your Psyqualia and I"

"And you"

Ai say about it but Aichi didn't hear it because everything turn white and his twin has disappear.

"Wait!" Aichi scream and stand to a sitting position.

"Aichi" Kai is shock with Aichi's scream and ask what's wrong but Aichi just stay silent and didn't say a word.

 **That for this chapter. Hope you guys like and sorry for the late update because I got transfer to a different school. So the time for me to write is turn limited because I transfer to a boarding school but I able to return home from Friday to Sunday. I hope you guys understang and willing to wait a bit longer for the new chapter. That's all. Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here another chapter for you guys...**

In the morning, everyone are gathered at the dining room for breakfast, everyone except Aiko and Nathaniel. "Have anyone call them?" Aichi ask after few minutes of waiting.

The other shrug and raise their shoulder as an answer. "Should we call them?" Aichi ask.

"That is no need, Aichi-kun" Takuto say as he enter the dining room with the two wanted person.

"Takuto. You're here" Aichi greet.

Takuto just smile at him. Three of them take a seat and start eating in silence. Aichi want to ask why did Aiko and Nathaniel came late but with the atmosphere it just best to keep silence. Everything was fine until, "What to seem the matter Aiko-san. You eat such a small portion" Takuto ask.

Aiko just smile and answer "Yes, well I only eat this much"

Aichi look at Aiko plate and shock with the amount that she ate. She only ate three piece of biscuits and a cup of tea only. While other ate porridge, sandwich and pancake. (The breakfast that is served is every breakfast menu that you can think of). "You should eat a little more Aiko-san"Aichi say but Aiko shake her head, "I can't"

"Why" Ren ask.

"Because I'm use to eat this amount since little so I'm afraid if I eat more than this" she answer.

"Since little?" Leon got interested.

"Aiko was raise by an old hag who can't share a little amount of her money for her" Nathaniel answers.

They look at her for an answer and she just drink her tea, ignoring the gaze that given. "You know about her past" Ren ask Nathaniel and he nod.

"You can say we were grown up together but can't stand each other as well" he says.

Before anyone could ask, Takuto take the opportunity and start to say something about the tournament. "Sorry to interrupt but there something I need to tell you about the tournament"

All of them give their attention to him. "As you all know, that the participator of the tournament is everyone in the globe, right" they nod. "It appear that the Five Rulers, include Sachi Aiko here, is going to participant in the tournament"

"The Five Rulers?!" Aichi is in shock as well as the other, except Aiko and Nathaniel.

"Yes, the Five Rulers going to enter. Namiko Hiroi who is Kagero user, Linei Hana Grand Blues' user, Jumei Tei Golden Paladin's user, Dai Kei Genisis's User and Sachi Aiko Genisis, Golden Paladin and Revengers' User. We are lucky that Sachi Aiko, one of them is with us, since the other four in the same group, represent London" Takuto explain.

"Huso, they in the same group?!" Nathaniel the one shock with the news.

"Look like it" Takuto answer.

Everyone look at Aiko and see that she is relax even after heard the news from Takuto. "I don't really care about them. I just play vanguard for fun. Nothing more, nothing else" she say before left them.

After Aiko left, Nathaniel wanted to follow her but got block by Takuto bodyguard. Nathaniel just sigh and stare at kid. "You want to know about her, don't you" he say and Takuto smile like an angel.

Nathaniel sighs again before seat down at his place and begin to tell them. "I don't know much about her but all I know is she got raise by an old lady who we call Madam D. D stand for Devil and Demon"

"We?" Aichi ask.

"The kids at the area" Aichi nod understanding.

"We usually keep away for Madam D cause she hate children but magically one day a kid enter the house and being raise by her"

"Maybe she like Aiko that is why she take care of her" Aichi thought but Nathaniel laugh coldly.

"Yeah like" he say.

"What that suppose to mean" Kai ask.

"Aiko got kick out when she was thirteen years old. That is the age of a child that could get a job or live on his or her own at London" Nathaniel say and shock everyone.

"Aiko start live on her own after being kick out. I sometimes see her at a local shop, works all kinds of job in order to get some money"

"Why didn't you help her" Ren ask.

"I tried but she push me away. She doesn't like kindness or charity. She push everyone away and do everything on her own"

Everyone just nod. "Of course, I got a little hurt back then. So I pull out some prank on her and that how we get close"

"And after ward you fall for her" Takuto add.

"Hell no. There is no way I fall for her" Nathaniel denied.

"Hmmm mmmm" all answer.

"Whatever, you got what you need. I be in my room" he say.

When he was about to leave, Takuto ask one question. "Why do you and Aiko hate being with people" Takuto say.

Nathaniel laughs in bitter and stare at Takuto with hatred. "Because people nowadays are trash, bastard and bitch. Use others in order to get what their want" Nathaniel answers and left the room.

Leaving everyone in confuse with Nathaniel statement.

~~~ Aiko ~~~

Aiko is in her room. She hide in the corner of her room and hug her leg. Her body start to shiver and didn't stop. She didn't cry but she just sit there in fear for no reason. She was alone until, "My vanguard, please calm down" Infinite Fighter appear next to Aiko.

Aiko got shock when her ace card appear and see that she is no longer in her bed room but at Cray. "We brought you here, Aiko-sama" Fullbaul say as he lay next to Aiko.

"No need to be afraid. We're here" Abyss Freezer says as he pat Aiko head.

"Yeah, no need to be afraid" Stardust says cheerfully.

Aiko stop shiver after hear her card say those kind words. Aiko start to smile again. "Thank you" she say.

"It's our pleasure" Infinite say as he bow but Aiko pout.

"Didn't I say that I don't need that kind of attitude" Aiko whine and the other giggles.

"My apologize" he say and Aiko smile.

"If you're tired, just sleep. We accompany you, Aiko-sama" Fullbaul say and the other nod in agreement.

Aiko about to decline but Abyss Freezer force Aiko to lay on Fullbaul. "Just sleep before you cause us worry" Abyss Freezer say.

Aiko just listen to him and fall asleep. "You shouldn't say that you her, Abyss" Stardust say.

"I can say whatever I want" Abyss reply.

"Enough, let her sleep" Infinite say.

"I think all need some rest" Stardust say after look at Fullbaul so fallen asleep with Aiko.

The other laugh and follow Fullbaul by sleeping near Aiko.

~~~ Dining room ~~~

After Aiko and Nathaniel left, Takuto also left the dining room which leave the four of them. "What should we do now?" Ren ask.

"Let play vanguard" Aichi suggest and immediately get agreement.

Ren, Leon and Kai already take out their deck but Aichi didn't. "Where's your deck, Aichi?" Kai ask.

"I think I left it in our room. I go get it" Aichi say and run to his room.

Aichi run as fast as he can and arrive in a flash. He open the door and immediately see his deck on the coffee table. When Aichi take his deck, he found a note underneath it. "A letter" Aichi say.

On the letter has Aichi name. Aichi open the letter and read the content inside.

 _Dear Sendou Aichi,_

 _You don't know who I am but I know who you are. I know that you are currently searching for your lost twin, am I right. My advice is don't, cancel your search or your twin going to hurt even more than she already is._

 _I know your twin and she have suffer a lot because of you and your family. Do you even think that she want to return to a family that throw her away when she was a baby? Who you think she could easily accept the family that cause her pain? And do you think she can live a happy life with you after all she been through right now?!_

 _NOOOO, SHE CAN"T!_

 _You better cancel your search if you want her to be happy. It's already hard enough that she live a miserable life because of you and your family It's already hard enough for her to indure the pain that she feel everyday._

 _This is my warning for you Sendou Aichi. DO NOT SEARCH FOR SENDOU AI. IF YOU DO, IT WILL ONLY CAUSE HER PAIN FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE!_

 _Truly yours,_

 _H.R_

 **That all for this chapter.. I'm so so so so sorry for not update in awhile. It's hard you now school at boarding school. When I get all the great idea, I can't write it down. God it's so frustrating. I just hope this chapter please you and thank you for those who support, follow this story and me. I won't let you down. Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter….**

"Vortex Dragon, Phantom Lord attack" Kai announce.

"Guard, Darkside Trumpetstar" Ren place a card in the middle.

"Twin Drive. No trigger" Kai first card.

"Second check, get Heal Trigger. I give power to Vortex Dragon and take one card" Kai say and with that Ren get six damage.

"Ahhhhhh" Ren whine and lie on the table.

Kai just hmmm and place his deck on the table. Kai look to the right and left, Aichi is no where to be seen. "Worry about Sendou" Leon asks.

"He suppose to be back by now" Kai say.

"Maybe he went to the toilet" Ren say, then speak of the devil Aichi arrive.

"Gomen, I forgot where I put my deck" he apologize.

"Aichi-chan, Kai is being mean to me. He beat me three times with no mercy" Ren complain.

"That because you used to many card as a sacrifice than protection" Kai protest.

"It can't be help that my deck is a sacrifices type. Unlike Aichi's deck which help each other" Ren say.

"Each deck has it's own protection card and sacrifices card. It is us as the vanguard decides either to build a sacrifices deck or protection deck. A deck that kill our comrade during battle or a deck that help each other" one voice interrupts them.

Everyone look at the owner voice and that person is Aiko. "Aiko-san" Aichi surprise with her presence suddenly.

"Oya Aiko-chan, I didn't except you to came down" Ren say.

Aiko just sigh. "We being force to come down" Nathaniel join in.

"You too" Aiko ask and he nod.

"Uh?" Aichi confuse.

"Takuto say that we haven't socialize with you people enough so he **force** us to socialize" Aiko say and take a seat far, far from them.

"That is why we're here now" Nathaniel say and sit opposite from Aiko.

"Oh" Aichi answer.

Then the room fill with silence. None of them 'socialize' at all. Aiko just play with her phone, Nathaniel relook his deck while Aichi, Kai, Ren and Leon just sit in between them and do nonething. The fight that they wanted didn't continue because of those two presences.

"If you want to Cardfight, just do it. Just ignore us" Aiko say and Nathaniel stay silence.

"Umm, Aiko-san" Aichi try to get her attention.

Aiko stare at him and Aichi felt a little fear with her stare. "What do you mean earlier? About us as the vanguard decide to make a sacrifices deck or protection deck? I mean, doesn't the deck already have it own style, just us who reorganize it so we could be comfortable with it?" Aichi just.

Aiko just stare at him again. "You don't have to answer. I know it a stupid question. Ha ha ha" Aichi rub his neck and look down to his knee.

Aiko sigh and put her phone down. "That truth what you say"

"What?" Aichi ask.

"About the deck has its own style. Like Gold Paladin, a knight deck which is fight along their friends and hardly do any sacrifices during battle. Also Kagero, a dragon deck where almost full of attack style. The defense is that deck is weak meanwhile the offence is high. You see the balance between them isn't the same. That why people call it luck if we win"

"But if the offence is high, doesn't it mean our defense is also high because we have trigger?" Aichi ask.

"No, not exactly. Kagero is full of card that has it own offence and defense power. Some are high and some are low. But mostly Kagero user put a offence card so their attack could be hit even though the opponent guard themselves" Aichi nod so far.

"But we could harmonize the deck. It can sacrifies their own friends and at the same time, it can also support their friends in battle" Aiko say.

"But how"

"It's easy" Aiko say.

"How" Ren ask.

"The answer is" the other include Nathaniel wait for an answer.

"You have to figure it yourselves" all of them feel depress, like they being fool by the girl named Aiko.

Aiko just giggle and stop afterward. "Did you just giggle" Nathaniel ask.

"No" Aiko denied.

"You did. I can't believe that Ice Princess that have to expression just giggle" Nathaniel exclaim.

Aiko throw a pillow at him. "Just up" she growl and run up stair.

"What wrong with her and giggling?" Aichi ask.

"That is you to found out by yourself, my friend" Nathaniel says and he also went up stair.

Four of them stare at each other and wonder what have happen. Why is Aiko giggle made everything goes wrong? Is there a secret behind her giggle? Four of them thought the possibilities of Aiko and giggling..

Meanwhile

When Aiko reach her room, she lock the door and throw herself to her bed. 'Stupid, stupid.. Why do you have to giggle' she scream in her while she plant her face to her pillow. Without realize, tears has fallen little by little.

^ Flashback ^

 **Six year old Aiko is playing with doll. Even without friends to play with, she still have fun by herself. She has two doll, one with long hair and one with short hair. Two of the doll has the same color of hair which is blue. "Nee, Aichi-nii when will we met" she move the long hair doll to the short one.**

 **"** **Soon we will meet each other" she move the doll.**

 **"** **I want to met Aichi-nii. I want to know how Aichi-nii act, what favourite food Aichi-nii eat. Everything about Aichi-nii"**

 **Before Aiko could reply, someone grab the short hair doll. "You never met Aichi-nii because Aichi-nii and your whole family hate you that why you are here...** **All alone!" that person say and she throw the doll outside.**

 **"** **My doll" Aiko whine.**

 **"** **Who say you can play with your doll?!" the person scold.**

 **That person starts to pull Aiko by her hair and drag her to an unknown room. She throw Aiko there and drag a whip that already been there. "Mrs Daisy, please I didn't do anything" Aiko start to move away from Mrs Daisy.**

 **"** **Didn't do anything wrong you say?!. What you just did I just now is wrong!" she start to wipe Aiko.**

 **Aiko start to scream. "You useless child. You have no idea how a burden you are" Mrs Daisy scream angrily and continuously whip Aiko.**

 **"** **Mrs Daisy" Aiko plea but Mrs Daisy continue whipping her. "Your parent gave you away because they want to raise your twin than you. They don't want you that why they NEVER CAME BACK HRE AND LEFT YOU THEY PIECE OF GARBAGE WITH ME"**

 **Aiko cried over the pain she getting. "I have to raise a burden without any support and because of you I to heard the shit for the people and because of you I can't live peace" Mrs Daisy end it by pushing Aiko head to the floor really really hard.**

 **Aiko at that moment cry and cr. Because that the only thing she can do for the moment. "While you still with me, I can guarantee you that if I ever saw you happy, giggling, laughing or even smile in this house or anything where. I will put an end to it. If I'm not happy, you absolutely will that be happy" Mrs Daisy says as she left Aiko.**

 **After that day, Aiko never dare to smile, giggle, or smile anymore. Even by accident, she still receives the punishment for being happy.**

End Flashback ^

Cray ~~~~~~

Aiko look around and realize that she on planet Cray. "I guess I cry myself to sleep" she says.

She look around and see every units on that planet are having a great time. "My Vanguard?" Aiko turn and see her's ace card, Infinite Fighter.

"Fighter, how are you. Sorry for not using you and the others lately" Aiko bow.

"It's okay my vanguard. Please stand" Fighter say and Aiko say.

"Where's others" Aiko ask.

"Like always" Fighter says and Aiko smile.

"You should smile more my vanguard. The smile suit you better than a frown" Fighter say and Aiko eye's turn sad.

"You already know why I can't, right" Aiko say.

"The right word is afraid not can't, my vanguard" he say.

Aiko just smile sadly. Suddenly a strong wind pass through them. "What was that?" Aiko ask.

"Look like my guest have arrive" Fighter say.

"Guest?" Aiko say.

They turn to the right and see Dragonic Overload with Blaster Dark, Maelstrong and Blaster Blade. Along the units, there also people with the units. "You didn't" Aiko say but Fighter ignore his vanguard and pull her toward the units.

 _Minutes Earlier before meeting Aiko_

Aichi blink a few times before realize that he is now on Cray, along with Ren, Kai and Leon. "How did we get here?" Aichi ask.

"Just now we at the living at the Tatsunagi building, now we on Cray" Ren added and other nod.

"Vanguards" voices call them.

Four of them turn and surprise with the people who just greet them. "Blaster Blade?" Aichi say and Blaster Blade nod.

That goes the same with Dragonic Overload, Blaster Dark and Maelstrong. "We're the one who call you here" Blaster Blade tell them.

"Why?" Aichi ask.

"A friends of ours wants our vanguards met his" Blaster Blade say.

"Who?"

"Revenger, Infinite Fighter" he tell them.

"Come, there no time to talk" Blaster Dark say in a stir voice before drag their vanguard on Dragonic Overload and fly toward Infinite Fighter location.

Continue with the present.

Aiko were surprise, other than Aichi who on Cray, Kai, Leon and Ren also there. "Suzugamori Ren and Souryuu Leon are psyqualia user and Kai Toshiki has strong image for Cray that is why they are here" Fighter explain to his vanguard.

"I know about Suzugamori and Souryuu but I didn't know anything about Kai" she admits but that all end.

"Ai?" Aichi look at the figure.

"Aichi-nii" Aiko say awkwardly.

Aichi run toward her and hug her tightly. "I thought I never see you again" Aichi say.

"You wanted to see me?" Aiko ask without answering Aichi's hug.

"Of course. You're my sister after all" Aichi say it while smiling at Aiko.

Aiko smile and hug her brother. Kai who watch everything from the back felt a little disturb by the hugging. "Aichi, who is she" Kai say in a calm but jealous tone.

"Yeah I forgot to introduce you. This is my twins, Ai" Aichi introduce Aiko to everyone.

"Ai, this is my friends, Kai-kun, Ren-san and Leon" Aichi say and Aiko sweatdrop. 'I wonder how would he react of he knows that I already know them'

"It's a pleasure" Aiko say.

Ren stare at Aiko for awhile. "Is there something wrong" Aiko felt uncomfortable with Ren's stare.

"You" Aiko have a bad feeling to no reason.

"So cute" Ren wanted to hug her but Aiko reflex for no reason and flip Ren 180 decree to her back.

After doing that, Aiko realize her action. "I'm so sorry" Aiko bow.

"For a girl, you sure are strong" Leon say as he make his way to Ren.

"You're okay" he ask and Ren nod. "How come Aichi get to hug you and I can't" Ren whine.

"Because Ai isn't comfortable wit someon that she met for the first time. Unlike Aichi-san who is her sibling, she allow him to hug her but other can't" Fighter explain.

"I see and you are" Ren ask.

"I am Revenger, Infinite Fighter, Ai-san ace card" Fighter introduce himself.

"Revenger?" Fighter nod.

Before anyone could ask anymore, Aichi already beat them. "Ai why are your eyes swollen. Did you just cry?"

Aiko look away and avoid contact with them. "She cry herself to sleep just now, that why she is here" Fighter answer.

"Fighter!" Aiko shout.

"Better tell them otherwise" he answer.

"Now how about you vanguards explore while we discuss about something" Blaster Blade say.

"Are you asking us to leave" Aiko change her appear.

"Please" Fighter added.

"Fne" Aiko character change immeadiantly and made everyone sweatdrop.

With that, Kai, Ren, Leon, Aichi and Aiko leave the units to discuss their business. Once five of them left the units sight, Figter stare at the other units with a serious face. More serious that Kai's face. "Trouble is near" Fighter start.

"Trouble?" Blaster Blade ask and Fighter start to tell them about the trouble that was coming.

…

Aiko bring Aichi and the other to lake that where the Bermuda Triangle units are. Aiko just smile when she see those units. "Ai-san" they greet her and Aiko just nod.

"Ano Ai" Aichi start to feel uncomfortable with the silent.

"Yes Aichi" Ai look at them.

"Is it true that you cried yourself to sleep just now?" Aichi ask and Aiko just stay silent.

"Why if I did" Aiko at them with the corner of her eyes.

"Ai" Aichi wanted to touch her hand but she pull away.

"Why do you care if I cry. No one care. NO ONE!" Aiko shout suddenly and run off.

"AI" Aichi shout and chase after her.

Kai, Ren and Leon who watch just follow Aichi pace and chase after Ai. But Ai was to fast and lost in sight. "Where is she" Aichi say and he start to look everywhere.

"Aichi calm down" Kai say.

"How can I?" Aichi say.

"Aichi-kun" Ren say.

"All this time I didn't know I have a twin sister and she was left all alone for seventeen years without a family care and love" Aichi stat and made the other shock with his outburst.

"I know how she feel when got left behind by someone" Aichi say and cause the other to feel sad and regret.

"First to need to calm down and let search for her together" Leon say and Kai and Ren nod in agreement.

"Okay" Aichi agree and calm down before start their search.

Aiko at the moment is standing under a tree at an unknown place. A place where no one wonder in Cray. After calm herself, Aiko realize her location. "What is this place" Aiko say as she look around.

Everything surround her is fill with dark shadow and mist. "Somehow I have a feeling I been here before" Aiko say to herself before she start to keep walking deeper to the place.

"Ai" a voice is heard.

Aiko start to look around and see nonething.

"Ai, Ai" Aiko start to feel scare.

"Whose there" she ask.

"You came back" the voice continue.

"Who are you, where are you and how do you know my name" she ask and start to turn around but stop afterward.

A figure almost being seen and slowly move toward Aiko. Aiko at the moment in a daze for no reason and move toward to figure. "Welcome back, My Vanguard, Sendou Aiko" the figure grin.

 **That for now. *Grin* Sorry for not uploading for awhile. Have no time to write and have no internet in the campus. I somehow feel regret entering boarding school. Hope you guys like it and enjoy. *Blow kiss***

 **Review**


End file.
